


it’s kageyama

by catissad68



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Short, dumb, idk what this is cant lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catissad68/pseuds/catissad68
Summary: idkbtw this is hinata and kageyama before they knew each other well
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	it’s kageyama

“kagiyama.”

“gey.”

“what?”

“it’s kageyama.”

“hehehe, oh.”


End file.
